War of Lords Series: Book One
by Kyle-Slyth-04
Summary: This is an Au Fic begining when Harry is 6 years old. I have rated it M for the potential for language and darkness to come in. Harry will be sorted into Slytherin just in case you were wondering. Read and find out what happens when England has four Lo
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I am not making any money off of this story nor do I own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or any of the other canon characters of the Harry Potter series. I am merely twisting them for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours as well. Enjoy the series.

The War of the Lords

Book One: (untitled)

**Prologue: 31 October 1981.**

Voldemort was walking slowly towards Godric's Hollow. How dare James and Lily Potter defy him and not surrender the child she had recently bore. He was incensed at it. Had they not betrayed him enough? James and Lily Potter were the only of his servants that he actually regretted giving the Dark Mark too, the only ones. And now they had had the child which if the prophecy was correct would destroy him. The very nerve of those two.

The wards on the house glowed green to the Dark Lord's eyes, he hissed a command to his one follower who went with him...the spy Peter Pettigrew.

"Peter, the stone. We cant have these wards blocking us." Voldemort said slowly and crisply.

"Yes, my Lord." Pettigrew said placing a black stone which appeared to be onyx on the ground and incanted something in Latin which was indistinguishable. The wards protecting the house fell instantly and Voldemort raced towards the house that contained the would be lord Harry James Potter.

James Potter became away of the wards falling the instant they did so, and worse than that the Dark Mark on his arm began to throb and burn with his lord's hatred.

"Lilly...Take Harry and run!" He shouted up the stairs to alert his wife who was caring for the infant.

Those were the last words that James Potter ever spoke he was cut down by an Avada Kedevra instantly his wife just coming down the stairs to see what James had been screaming about saw Voldemort. She in-tern screamed and raced up the stairs to see if she could use her son as a shield against Voldemort. She knew he radiated lord-level power and surely that must mean something to her dark former master. However, she found out that it did not as she was cut down by an Avada Kedevra just as she approached the crib in which Harry lay sleeping. Voldemort smirked, two Potters down and one left to go; he would not have anyone disrupt his climb to domination of wizarding Britain. It was always best for a country to have but one lord, or if it must have two, a Dark lord like himself and a Light lord like Dumbledore. There was no room for any others in Britannia.

Voldemort stood over the crib where the boy lay sleeping...Peter Pettigrew at his side and cast the killing curse but the impossible happened. Abruptly before the killing curse struck the child a field of power leaped from the babe and reflected the Avada Kedevra back at its caster. Voldemort was reduced to less than smoke, less than ashes.

Pettigrew seeing one of his lords fall contacted the other, Albus Dumbledore using the phoenix brand on his right arm.

"Lord Dumbledore," Peter began, "The Dark Lord is fallen, Harry Potter slew him but I no not how and this house is a ruin, come quickly."

"We are on our way, Peter." Dumbledore said in Peter's head and apperated to the location of the Potter Residence.

SSSSSSS

The day rose bright and sunny at number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. Asleep on the door step next to the milk bottles was a babe in swaddling cloths a parchment letter tucked underneath the wrapping cloth. Petunia Dursley picked up the child and the milk the milkman had left and quickly deposited him on the sofa in the living room, thankfully her husband Vernon had already left for his office or she would have heard his yelling about her taking in an obvious orphan.

She unwrapped the child slowly and the parchment letter fell out. She quickly opened it when she saw her name on it.

Mrs. Petunia Dursley,

This is your nephew Harry James Potter, the son of your late sister Lilly Evans Potter. He was their only son and she and her husband were killed in a horrible incident this past night.

Harry is a wizard we can tell due to his magical signature which has already manifested itself. Please care for him as you are his only remaining family.

Should we not contact you before his eleventh birthday please know that we have made arrangements for him to attend Hogwarts and to take up his role in our world.

Also know by accepting this child into your home you are bound by magical contract to protect him so long as you live, even if that may mean sending him into the wizarding world prior to his eleventh birthday. We will be in touch.

Yours In the Light

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot.

Petunia was stunned and now also bound to do what she could for the boy, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She promptly attended to the need to care for her own son Dudley and then attended to Harry changing him and then feeding him. She knew that there was hell to pay once Vernon got home. This was just the first day of a penance that she knew was coming since her sister had told her that she was joining the Dark Lord five years ago.

SSSSSSS

The years came and went, the abuse came and went but by the time Harry was aged six he was destined to leave the muggle world for the wizarding one after Uncle Vernon had been killed in an automobile accident.

"Harry, I've made arrangements for you," Petunia said to him quietly while cooking.

"What do you mean Aunt Petunia?" The boy said from the table.

"What I mean is that I don't have the money necessary to raise you now that your uncle is dead." she said beginning to cry at the thought of the death of her husband.

"What will happen to me." The boy asked.

"I don't know yet, but there is to be a man to come from the Ministry of Magic...and he will let us know what they have decided." She said placing breakfast on the table and then calling Dudley down for breakfast.

It was noon before the man or rather men arrived with a sharp knock on the door. Petunia opened the door to reveal two men, one rather tall and blond with sharp and cold gray eyes, the other rather short and rather fat with brown eyes. The tall one spoke first.

"Madam, I am Lucius Malfoy, an Auror of the Ministry of Magic, and this is Pimberly, of the Department of Children and Families with the Ministry. May we come in and discuss the concerns of Mr. Harry Potter?"

Petunia thought for a moment, should she be seen with these two weird men wearing robes or should she let them in the house, not that it really mattered what the neighbors thought as the foreclosure by the bank would take the house from her in a week or so. "Yes, do come in please." She said finally.

Petunia lead the men into the front parlor and set them on the sofa and went to retrieve the tea that she had prepared for them prior to them coming to her home. "Would you care for tea?" She asked the men. Pemberly accepted the tea while Lucius did not.

"Well," said Lucius, "Mrs. Dursley, the Ministry often likes to keep the child with his blood relatives but in the case of Mr. Potter we feel that it would be best for him to learn the ins and outs of the wizarding world first and foremost. I am not sure how much you know about the wizarding world being a muggle but Harry does have an unusual amount of magical power for someone so young...indeed it is bordering on lord-level now and he is what, six years of age."

"That is correct Mr. Malfoy." Petunia said.

"Please, my title is Auror. Anyway, we would wish to appoint Harry a guardian. His parents assigned a godfather for him, a Sirius Black, but he has sense been tried and executed for his activities during the war." Lucius said.

"Auror Malfoy, did she need to know that?" Pimberly said finally.

"Not necessarily but after she signs the document I have orders to obviate her anyway so I don't see what the problem is." Lucius said.

"Obviate?" Petunia asked.

"To erase your memory of raising Harry Potter and all your connections to him." Lucius said.

"Well whatever has to be done, my late husband and I never wanted him you see. We would have been better off without him and you freaks in our life." Petunia spat out.

"Well, now that that is out of the way here is the document that would make Harry a ward of the Ministry." Lucius said. "If you will just sign where I have the x marked we can collect Harry and be on our way."

Petunia signed the document quickly. "Now do what you must and get out...my life is hard enough without Vernon around anymore." She said.

Harry, who was sporting a black eye from where his cousin had punched him, was quickly and quietly situated in the ministry car which was parked in front of the house by Pimberly. The child seemed to be glad to leave actually, much to the Children's Department member's surprise. While Lucius tied up the loose ends and the three left for the Ministry Offices in London to tie up the loose ends. Lucius Malfoy was promptly awarded guardianship of Harry James Potter and he took him home to Malfoy Manner where Harry began his trip on the road that would lead to a war of lords.


	2. Chapter 1

**War of Lords: Book One.**

**Chapter One:**

Harry was not at the Ministry Building very long. Lucius and Pimberly took him to the Ministry to finish the last minute paperwork concerning the guardianship. Harry was surprised to find out that he indeed had a rather large inheritance in the Gringrotts Vaults of Lilly Evans Potter and the Potter Family. Lucius promptly issued an order as Harry's guardian that these vaults should be sealed until the child's seventeenth birthday. Lucius also was given by the Ministry the title deeds to the Potter Linchpin, an ancestral property that was linked to blood and commonly owned by Light-Declared wizards or witches.

Pimberly after filing the last of the paperwork finally asked, "Auror Malfoy, how will Mr. Potter receive his primary education.?"

"Narcissa will of teach him of course, as she will Draco, she has set up a tutoring program with some of the other local witches for the education of the magical children in Wilshire—its in the paperwork. Anything else you need to know Mr. Pimberly?" Lucius said quietly.

"No, no, Auror Malfoy, the Ministry is quite satisfied." Pimberly said.

With that Lucius and Harry left the Department of Children and Families in the Ministry of Magic and stopped by the Auror Office where Lucius checked in with his superior Rufus Scrimgeour.

Upon entering the Auror Office most turned to see Lucius who was quite high ranking, although not the Head-Auror. One of the aurors stopped to say a greeting to Lucius. "Hi, Auror Malfoy, and who is this little lad, not a suspect I hope?"

"Indeed not, Moody, rather this is my ward, Harry James Potter." Lucius said.

"Ah, I thought so, Lucius. Rufus, wants to speak with you...something about taking some time to get the child acquainted with the wizarding world and making sure he doesn't need a councilor or anything." Moody said.

"That sounds like him, always pressuring me to take time off, but I feel confident that we have most of the Death Eaters by now." Lucius said coldly. Lucius was becoming suspicious of Moody's warmness, generally the elder auror was quite suspicious of everyone including other aurors. The reason for this unnatural warmness was explained when Lucius came into the Head-Auror's office.

Narcissa and Draco were both there enjoying tea with Scrimgeour. Scrimgeour stood upon seeing Lucius and Harry enter the office.

"Ah Lucius, I was hoping Moody would tell you." Scrimgeour said.

"He did, Rufus." Lucius said.

Just then Lucius was nearly tackled by Draco running up to him screaming father. Harry meanwhile went and stood in the corner observing everything, his back to the wall. Lucius took a seat in the office chair between his son and Narcissa after he finally managed to pry Draco off of his leg.

"Yes, Rufus he also said something about you wanting me to take time off." the elder Malfoy said.

"Yes, Lucius I do. Harry will need some time to readjust, I'm sure. You have the holiday time coming...and I think we have rounded up almost all of the Death Eaters...or at least all the important ones anyway." Rufus Scrimgeour said taking a cup and pouring tea into it from a china pot and handing it to Lucius.

"I see," Lucius said before taking a sip of the hot tea.

"Well, I'm just trying to do what I think best Lucius. Besides, It looks like little Draco here would like the company of his father more...if his behavior is any indication." Scrimgeour said calmly.

"Rufus, I will take the time off. Mostly because at the current time I think Harry is the one who needs it rather than Draco." Lucius said glancing toward Harry who was still standing in the corner observing everything. The Head-Auror also noticed that the child had a black eye.

"Harry, where did you get the black eye?" Scrimgeour said calmly.

Harry did not acknowledge being asked a question and continued to observe Scrimgeour, now with even more suspicion. "Harry, I said, where did you get that black eye?" Scrimgeour said again calmly.

"I fell sir." Harry said meekly.

"A likely story that is," Narcissa said. "Rufus, I don't care whether Lucius takes the time off or not, but I will see if I can heal Harry as much as I can and will consult with the Department of Children and Families if I encounter something I cant handle."

"Very good of you Narcissa, you'll do the boy some good; it clearly seems to me that he was abused by those muggles in some way. Lets see now, who sent him there to start with.?" Rufus said flipping through some papers that were in a file folder.

"That would be Albus Dumbledore, sir." Lucius said calmly and then sipping more tea.

"Damned Lords always interfering. If it ain't you-know-who its Dumbledore. I wish we could just be rid of the whole lot...always mucking about in Ministry Affairs." Rufus said slightly raising his voice at the end, but raising it enough to cause Harry to start to quiver in fear.

Lucius noticed the boy quivering and rose and went to him and knelt before him and looked him into those eyes which he though looked so much like the eyes of Lily Evans Potter which remembered from his time at Hogwarts, and from the times he had dueled her on the field of battle during the war.

"Harry, I don't know what happened with those muggles, but I know for a fact you didn't get that back eye from falling. Whatever happened there, wont happen to you any more so long as I live." Lucius said calmly.

Harry who had begun to cry by this time. Finally said something, something that shocked them all. "Sir, why should you care what happens to me, no one ever has before."

"Because I do, Harry, I'm trying to make a home for you...something that you never have had before. My only regret is that I couldn't get to doing this sooner." Lucius said softly. The boy had finally begun to start crying.

Lucius stood up picking Harry up with him. "Rufus, I will take the time off. Summon me when the Service requires me." Lucius said.

"I will do that Lucius. I think a month aught to do it." Rufus scribbled an order out and handed it to Lucius. "Give this to Merryweather on your way out Lucius."

The elder Malfoy nodded to his superior and turned to Narcissa and his son, "Lets go home and see if we cant get Harry settled."

SSSSS

Harry marveled at the means of transport that wizards, once they had reached the atrium level of the Ministry Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Harry reached the apperation platform and Lucius side-along apperated Harry while Narcissa did likewise to Harry.

When they appeared at Malfoy Manor, Harry was truly amazed. The entrance hall of Malfoy Manor was large enough to fit three of his aunt's house on Privet Drive. And they were greeted by a small and strange creature.

"Dobby Welcomes Master, Mistress, Master Draco and Sir to Malfoy Manor." the house-elf Dobby said.

"Thank you Dobby. I take it that Harry's rooms have been prepared." Narcissa said.

"Yes, Mistress. Would this be the Master Harry you spoke to Dobby of?" Dobby said.

"It is. You are dismissed Dobby." Lucius said.

In a flash the creature was gone. Harry having never seen anything like that before looked at Lucius. "Sir, what was that?" he said quietly.

"That is a him, not a that. Dobby is a house-elf, a form of servant that some wizards keep to maintain their properties. Draco, why don't you show Harry around the house, I'm sure it will interest him...just don't go to those areas where I have forbidden you." Lucius said.

"Yes Father," Draco said and grabbed Harry's hand, "come on you'll love the Manor."

Harry had no choice but to follow the exuberant Draco who was dragging him. Lucius and Narcissa went to his study. Once inside Lucius shut the door and his wife took a seat.

"Lucius, I have the most terrible headache." she said.

"You'll get used to it, Harry already is manifesting a lord-level power range like Draco. I would suspect that you feel that way because you are not as used to dealing with him yet." Lucius said before taking tow vials of potion our of his desk handing one to his wife. "Bottoms up dear." He said before he drank the red liquid.

Narcissa also drank the potion and seemed to be relieved almost instantly. "So you think that he was abused?" she said.

"Cissa, I am almost certain of it. Had Severus said something to me about that I would have acted sooner." Lucius said.

"Luc, Severus can't possibly know everything that that old codger is doing." she said.

"Maybe not but I would have thought they would have been keeping tabs on him of some sort. If they had the instant that he left the muggles Dumbledore would have known and either tried to do something to prevent it or hinder it." Lucius said.

"Luc, I'm not going to argue with you on that, but perhaps the old fool was being just that an old fool...and what with Harry being a Lord-level wizard already...that would be his fault." Narcissa said.

"Well he should have taken all of that into consideration, seeing as he should have known that a child who was manifesting a relatively set magical signature prior to their fourth birthday is to say the least, unusual. Draco didn't until he was almost three." Lucius said.

"Lucius, what does the report by Severus tell you?" She said.

"It said that the Headmaster knew of these things all along but kept them hid under occlumency, so Severus just recently discovered it thanks to Dumbledore being angry over something that some stupid Gryffindor had done." Lucius said.

"Well I'm not psychologist but I would say that we are going to have a hard row to hoe with Harry." Narcissa said finally.

"Hence why, I'm taking time off from the Auror Service. There was more to it than Rufus just wanting me to take a break." Lucius said with a smirk.

"I figured that on my own thank you. I know how valuable you are to him, the only fear we have now is Fudge being elected Minister. You know that he will want you elsewhere." Narcissa said thoughtfully.

"Actually I think that the war is over as far as this phase of it, oh of course the Dark Lord will return, but not for a while yet I think." Lucius said.

Finishing their conversation they left to enjoy each other's company for a while and check on Harry and Draco.


	3. Chapter 2

**THE WAR OF LORDS: BOOK ONE.**

**CHAPTER TWO.**

As the days passed into weeks and the weeks into months it turned out that Harry had not been systematically abused by the adults in the Dursley house but had been merely bullied repeatedly by their son Dudley. This relieved Narcissa greatly. She also noticed that the headaches caused by his power lessened as she became more accustomed to his magical signature in the house, just as she had slowly grown accustomed to Draco's even while he was in the womb.

Lucius went back to work at the Ministry after only a few weeks off...which she considered that he fully deserved as he had not had a holiday in over 8 years due to the war and its aftermath. It seemed to her that Draco and Harry had quickly become friends after she caught them with one of Draco's culinary experiments that he had had the house-elves make, called a "Chocolate Implosion", which was a chocolate cake that was filled with a chocolate pudding and topped with fudge icing. Needless to say she had to forbid that from them unless the house-elves checked with her first, honestly Draco with far too much sugar in his system could be too much to handle.

SSSSSS

Draco was having his seventh birthday on June fifth and Harry would have his about two months later but Severus Snape was already leaving Hogwarts as the summer term had finished. The aftermath of the war meant that there were fewer students and they could squeeze more curriculum in a shorter time, otherwise the school term would have lasted until after Midsummer.

He had heard that Harry Potter had been taken in by the Malfoy's but he had never met the boy but from what Lucius said he was the spitting image of James Potter, except that he had his mother's eyes, a shade of avada kedevra green. Snape wasn't enthused about the thought of a miniature James Potter strutting around Malfoy Manor, in fact he found himself disgusted at the thought. Surely Lucius, his best friend since his school days, was a stronger man than he for putting up with such utter nonsense. Despite that Snape would go and see his godson for his birthday, as it was he felt he didn't see Draco enough. Snape had always had the feeling that he would never have any children of his own, not that is was a fault of his physically but rather he had never found a witch that interested him long enough to actually fuck, let alone marry, and he doubted that the ministry would ever allow a single man to adopt a child although they were known to quite often allow men with male joined partners to adopt. And he wasn't a homosexual either, if anything he was asexual, or non-sexual, he really had no interest in sex with males or females.

Oh well, Snape thought quickly, that only means I can focus more on Draco and potion making. The two loves of his life really. So long as Severus Snape lived Draco would not lack for a friend, guardian and companion.

Snape dressed in his informal robes, the ones he did not wear while potion making or teaching, and took his suitcase and threw some floo powder into the fireplace and departed for Malfoy Manor. He would not see Hogwarts again until late August when he would return to prepare for the coming school year. Between that time he would either be at Malfoy Manor or at his ancestral home Spinner's End.

SSSSSS

Severus entered Malfoy Manor through the main parlor fireplace. Lucius was sitting in an easy chair sipping brandy when he arrived.

"Good Evening Severus." Lucius said.

"Lucius, Good to see you." Severus said dusting off some of the soot from his robes.

"I trust you are well, I know I am." Lucius said while Snape crossed the room and seated himself on a chair next to Lucius but separated from him by an end table.

"I am, you?" Snape asked.

"I am well, Draco and Harry are off playing I presume. Care for a brandy?" Lucius said rising and heading toward the liquor caddy on the table at the back of the room.

"Please Lucius. Tell me, does Mr. Potter behave like that son-of-a-bitch what was his father?" Severus said.

"No, Harry doesn't act like James Potter at all. Or at least not like how I remember James Potter acting." Lucius said bringing Snape some brandy in a sniffer.

Suddenly there was a large crash out in the hallway outside the main parlor where Lucius and Snape were talking. Lucius and Snape both rose to investigate.

"Oh My God! Mrs. Narcissa will kill me." Harry said, blood streaming down his face, stinging his eyes.

Draco came from the hallway where he had ran to during their game of 'who's it' to check on Harry who had obviously screamed.

"Merlin, Harry you're bleeding." the young Malfoy said.

Lucius and Snape had come upon the scene where Draco was trying to stop the bleeding on Harry's forehead, and a house-elf, Morak, came to see what the matter was. The elf walked up next to Draco who was cradling Harry, "Master Draco, will you please stand aside and allow Morak to examine Master Harry, it seems he may need my healing attention, sir."

"Oh Merlin, Morak, please do whatever you can for him." Draco said pulling away from Harry just a bit to allow the elf to examine Harry. "Its just a cut, nothing serious, it might bruise though." the elf said and then summoned his healing equipment with a snap of his fingers.

Lucius stood patiently while Morak attended to Harry. After the elf finished and told Harry that he would heal just fine..it was just a very shallow cut although he would have a bruise for about a week, Lucius spoke to him. "Harry, what happened?"

Harry who was still crying profusely said "Sir, Mrs. Narcissa will be so angry at me." cried even louder.

"Harry that wasn't my question. What happened?" Lucius said again trying to maintain his composure, even though he saw the broken vase, and had a good idea what happened he still wanted Harry to tell him. If for nothing more than to know that he could trust him.

"Sir, Draco and I were playing 'you're it' and running about the Manor and I slipped and broke Mrs. Narcissa's vase." He said between crying and tears.

Lucius glanced at Draco. "Is this true son?" he said.

"It is Father." Draco said.

"If you all wanted to run around, you should have come and gotten me or your mother. Severus knows the Manor well enough to find his own way around." Lucius said slowly.

Lucius was turning on his heal to repair the vase when behind him Snape had incanted the reparo charm. "I always loved that vase, thats why I gave it to Narcissa for your wedding." Snape said casually turning to go back to his brandy in the main parlor.

"Yes, Sev, I was always fond if it too. Wasn't it a Prince possession?" Lucius said after he picked up Harry who was still crying and followed Snape to the front parlor, Draco following now because his godfather had come.

"No, Luc, it was something I picked up in a muggle shop, but I thought it was beautiful and I thought Narcissa would love it too." Snape said and made his way to his seat in the parlor and took up the sniffer of brandy that Lucius had given him earlier and took a sip. He needed it he could already smell a storm brewing but knew that it wasn't a physical storm but rather his reaction to Harry's magical power, as his mother Eileen Prince had taught him to detect wizards and witches with quite powerful magic.

Draco climbed up into Snape's lap and Lucius sat down in his chair that he had previously occupied while Dobby came in to fetch Snape's suitcase and asked him if he wished to have his usual quarters to which Snape responded that would be fine.

"See Sev, I told you Harry does not act like James Potter at all. He merely looks like him." Lucius said.

"So then he doesn't strut about as if he owns the place then." Snape said.

"Harry does not strut Sev!" Draco said hotly as if the very idea offended him.

"No Severus, He does not." Lucius said calmly, "In fact I believe he would give Draco a run for his galleons on the manners front."

"Well that is evident." Snape said.

SSSSSS

Draco's seventh birthday party came off without a hitch and He and Harry grew in stature as well as power as is common for wizard children. The next five years were some of the happiest that Harry and Draco ever had in their lives. But being naive children at the time they didn't know what the future held for them.


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, I want to thank everyone who has already reviewed. Frankly I wish that more people reviewed but I'll take what I can get. The reviews are quite helpful and keep me writing. I might seem slow at times but that is usually because I've become busy with life matters. Between politics and writing and all the other things I do it can seem that I'm neglecting the fan fiction stories that I write. So while I have the time I will try to pre-write as many chapters as I can.

And now to the story.

**The War of Lords: Book One.**

**Chapter Three.**

Harry awoke early on the morning of 17 July 1991. It was only a few days away from his birthday and he was sure that Lucius and Narcissa had something planned, they always did for his birthday. Draco was probably still asleep as he wasn't as much of an early riser as Harry. He willed his bed made, despite the fact that he knew that the house-elves would make it for him he had learned that with the amount of magic he possessed he could simply will things into happening. He wasn't sure if that fit the description of a lord as the book Narcissa had him studying said it did, but he could do it and didn't think it was something to over worry about.

He and Draco would be going to Hogwarts he knew, even though their letters from the school hadn't arrived yet. He could remember being in the library when Lucius and Narcissa had their row over it. Lucius wanted the boys to attend Durmstrang, but Narcissa was addemate that that school was too far away and she wanted both of "her" boys close at hand in case something happened. Lucius lost that row, indeed Harry mused he lost almost any row with his wife that involved either him or Draco, even if he never would admit it. Indeed the only reason that Harry knew that he wanted them to attend Durmstrang at all was that the argument he heard in the Library was overheard as neither Narcissa nor Lucius knew that he was in the library doing research on pure-blood customs and was standing in a shadow while they were at the main table in that particular room of the Manor.

Harry dressed himself in his favorite silk shirt, which was a dark hunter green (which Narcissa said showed off his eyes), and a pair of black trousers. He always was dressed when he went to breakfast, also unlike Draco who was known to come down in his pajamas but that was his habit. He made his way down to the breakfast room where he and the Malfoys ate unless they were entertaining guests when they would use the formal dining room.

Harry had come to the door of the breakfast room and entered. Lucius was sitting in his chair waiting for the morning post and papers to arrive while the house-elf Moressa (who was the mate of Morak) was bringing the tea service.

"Good Morning Lucius." Harry said and then walked up and hugged the blond man. He always hugged Lucius in the morning.

"Morning to you too, my boy." Lucius said, hugging him back and then ruffling his hair so it looked even more messed put than usual. Harry's hair was always messed up no matter what he did, no matter how much gel or potion he put on it, not even the grease like substance that Severus had given him seemed to work, so when he was about nine he decided to just not bother with it anymore, it was annoying but the only other option was to shave his head and he wasn't about to do that. The muggle, Vernon Dersley, used to harass him about his hair but none of the Malfoys ever did so he figured it really never was a problem.

Harry sat down in his seat next to Lucius at the table. Moressa brought over the tea service which was set up for five rather than the customary four. Harry noticed the tea service setup and asked, "Lucius, is Uncle Sev coming then?" Severus Snape was the only person that Harry had ever addressed by a family title, preferring to call Lucius and Narcissa by their names instead. He didn't think it disrespectful in the least either, Lucius and Narcissa were Draco's Mum and Dad not his...His were murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort. Snape however was a special case for Harry, even though Severus Snape and his birth father had been bitter enemies Snape did not hold that against Harry, indeed he went out of his way when he wasn't teaching at Hogwarts to teach Harry potions which the boy had a natural talent for. Besides in Harry's mind Snape was more of an uncle than that dead muggle ever could have been.

"He is, and we will be going to Diagon Ally to get you and Draco the required supplies and equipment for Hogwarts this year. I hate putting that stuff off to the last minute." Lucius said lighting a fag.

"Yes, so we wont be going to Durmstrang then?" Harry said.

"Now where would you get an idea like that?" Lucius questioned.

"I was in the library when you and Narcissa had an argument about it...but I guess you didn't see me." Harry said, knowing that neither knew he was even there..not even his magical aura had given him away because they both were so used to it with him living in the house for over five years now.

"Moody, is that you under polyjuice?" Lucius joked.

"No Lucius, it is I, Harry." Harry said laughing.

"If your aura didn't give you away you would make a fine auror Harry." Lucius said.

"Thank you sir." Harry said pouring himself a cup of tea and adding a little bit of sugar to it.

"I mean that, not a bad piece of spy-work there although if you didn't live with us I'm sure you could be detected quite easily." Lucius said. "But no, Narcissa and I have decided that its best to have you and Draco go to Hogwarts, and besides Sev will be there to look after you."

"She was right you know. I don't know how Draco and I could be in any danger with Uncle Sev being a Hogwarts Professor." Harry said.

Just then Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy entered the breakfast room, and took their seats.

"Harry, the only danger you will probably have is if you some how manage to make me upset." Severus Snape said.

"Uncle Sev, I don't think I have ever done that intentionally." Harry said.

"Here, no. But calling me 'uncle Sev' in class would make me upset. You remember what to call me when in public at Hogwarts?" Snape said pouring himself tea and also pouring tea for Narcissa.

"Yes, 'Sir' or 'Professor Snape'." Harry said.

"Good the same goes for Draco you know. I wont have people accusing me of favoritism." Snape said.

"Why would people accuse you of that?" Harry said.

"Because Draco is my godson and you calling me 'uncle Sev' would indicate an emotional attachment, which wouldn't fit well with my image as 'the meanest professor at Hogwarts'." Snape said after sipping some tea.

"You go out of your way to cultivate that image don't you Sev?" Narcissa said.

"I do and you know why. If I didn't then there would be all sorts of tomfoolery in the potions class and quite frankly we cant have that potions can be extremely dangerous, you know." Snape said. "Speaking of Hogwarts...I brought these, they were going to owled today but I convinced the Headmaster to give me Harry's and Draco's as I was coming here anyway." Snape handed Harry his Hogwarts letter and placed Draco's on the table which he would open after he finally woke up and came to breakfast.

Harry took his and opened the envelope after breaking the wax seal that had been used to close the letter.

XXXX

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter:

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term beings on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 1 August.

Yours Sincerely;

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.

XXXX

"Wow, I really am going to go to Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed.

"Of course you are Harry, I thought that would have been a foregone conclusion." came a lazy draw from across the room, and that draw belonged to no-one else, but Draco.

"Drake, you got one too." Harry said. As the younger Malfoy took his seat after greeting his father and mother and godfather.

Draco opened his rather boredly and read its contents before pouring himself some tea with milk and sugar in it.

"Sorry Harry, I'm just not awake yet I guess." Draco said.

But Harry wasn't buying that excuse, "Drake, I would thought you would be right chuffed." he said.

"Oh, I am, I'm all chuffed to buggery, but thats no reason to act like a cheeky monkey." Draco said.

"Draco, you will watch your tongue." Narcissa said.

"Yes mum. Moressa when is breakfast going to be served, I'm peckish?" Draco said.

"Breakfast is served, Master Draco." Moressa the house-elf said bringing a tray laden with the full English breakfast.

SSSSSS

It was late morning when the Malfoys and Harry were ready to go to Diagon Ally and get the school supplies the boys would need for the year. Harry had been to Diagon Ally before many times, mainly with Narcissa and Draco to purchase household needs, cloths and other things as well as sometimes potions ingredients and books that he and Draco used when learning to read, spell, and do maths. Their first stop was Gringrotts where Lucius withdrew five hundred galleons from the bank and then they set off to do their shopping.

First and foremost was Ollivander's Wand makers where Draco and Harry would be fitted out for a wand. Mr. Ollivander took care of Draco first and he was a relatively difficult match but he ended up with a very interesting combination for his wand: Runespoor fang and ash thirteen and seven-eighths inches long.

"Ah, quite bendy, and very old. We haven't made wands from those particular cores for over one-hundred fifty years Master Malfoy. Excellent for those powerful in Dark magic." Mr. Ollivander said prior to taking a headache potion.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Ollivander?" Harry and Draco asked simultaneously.

"No, its just the both of you are already quite powerful. Its uncommon for me to encounter persons purchasing their first wands with already such power surrounding them." Mr. Ollivander said.

"I don't understand sir." Harry said, taking the words out of Draco's mouths this time.

"Wand makers, Master Potter commonly are able to feel their customer's magical aura. I feel it as a headache if its quite powerful. Now I believe I need to match you with yours." Mr. Olivander said.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

Harry felt as if he tried every wand in the shop and none of them matched him, including one that was rumored to be the brother wand of Voldemort, and also one that was brother wand of Dumbledore. Finally, Mr. Ollivander rubbing his temples came upon an idea.

"I might have something that might fit you, if you are a parseltounge." Mr. Ollivander said.

"Well, Sir, I am a parseltounge...but I would prefer it if you kept that under your hat. A lot of wizards fear parseltounges because of what other parseltounges have done." Harry said referring to Voldemort.

"Yes, well, Britain has been served well by Dark Lords before. Dark does not mean evil Master Potter." Ollivander said.

"I never said that to be the case, sir. Can I try it?" Harry said.

Ollivander went to the back room of his shop and the sounds of rummaging around were only disturbed by Lucius coming in the shop with Harry and Draco's books, Narcissa and Severus had already gone and purchased their potions equipment and would be waiting for them at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch before the boys would be fitted for their robes.

"Been matched up yet?" Lucius said.

"I have Father," Draco said showing off his wand, "thirteen and seven-eighths inches, ash and runespoor fang." Draco smiled.

"Thats going to be expensive son, but quite powerful. I might have to write a draft for both of your wands then." Lucius said. He wasn't concerned about price anyway, the Malfoys were rich beyond belief thanks to his father Abraxus Malfoy who made some wise investments with his puny inheritance, most of the older money being wasted by his foolish great-grandfather Lucius Sejanus Malfoy. Besides his fortune, rents and properties Lucius also received five thousand galleons a month from his job as a high ranking auror.

"Ah, here we are. Master Potter try this one...its also extremely old but it may match you." Ollivander said when he reentered the main room of the shop.

Harry took the wand and waved it. The wand shot off a brilliant series of green and silver sparks that took the form of a serpent.

"Yes, yes, I thought so. This wand Master Potter is over five hundred years old. It was made by one of my ancestors who also was a parselmouth. It has a basilisk fang as its core and only will respond to a parslemouth. Further should this wand be lost or stolen you merely need to summon it using parseltounge and it will come to you." Ollivander said.

Harry studied the wand for a minute, it was oak and twelve and three-quarters inches long.

"It is excellent Mr. Ollivander." Harry said.

"And your secret is safe with me too My Lord." Mr. Ollivander said.

"That brings the total to two-hundred fifty-seven galleons, fourteen sickles, twenty-four knuts; do you wish to write a Gringrotts Draft Auror Malfoy?" Mr. Ollivander said.

"Yes, of course." Lucius said and took a slip of parchment that Mr. Ollivander handed to him, headed over to the counter and took a quill from the ink pot there and wrote the draft and signed it. Harry and Draco both knew how a Gringrotts Draft worked, although Harry also had a muggle frame of reference. The Draft worked much like a muggle check and the money would be deposited into Mr. Ollivander's account as soon as the goblins processed it.

"Thank You My Lords and Auror Malfoy, have a very pleasant day." Mr. Ollivander said as they left the shop.

After they left the shop Lucius pulled the boys into a pathway between two shops. "What did he mean calling you both lords?" Lucius said.

Draco simply smiled as if he expected his father to understand. Harry however didn't leave it to chance. "He was able to feel our auras Lucius. Remember the conversation you, Draco and I had?" he said.

"I do." Lucius said nodding.

"Apparently he thinks we may have lord-level power someday." Harry said.

"Well, both of the wands that chose you both would indicate such. Just don't let it go to your heads boys. Raw power without cunning, direction, will, and training is next to useless. Remember that." Lucius said his eyes twinkling with pride at his sons (as he considered Harry to be as much his son as Draco).

"We wont Father, it wouldn't be very Slytherin of us." Draco said.

"I don't know about it being Slytherin Drake, but to forget that would be most unwise." Harry said.

"I don't care what house you boys are put in as long as you do your very best and always try to make me and Narcissa proud. Even if we disagree with it." Lucius said with tears welling up in his eyes. And it wasn't often that Lucius cried at all.

"Lucius, is something wrong? Why are you crying?" Harry asked.

"I'm so proud." he said and wiped the tears from his eyes quickly and regained his composure.

They left the pathway and headed to the Leaky Cauldron where they had lunch, and then following that purchased robes at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.


	5. Chapter 4

**The War of Lords: Book One.**

**Chapter Four:**

The next few months were spent by Harry and Draco studying their textbooks, particularly potions and herbology. And of course the boys made room for quidditch and went with Severus and Narcissa to a few games, Lucius working yet again. Harry also had his eleventh birthday party and that was quite a celebration, Harry always particularly enjoyed celebrating his birthday as it had never been celebrated while he was with the Dursleys but the Malfoys and Draco in particular went out of their way to make his birthday an event that Harry looked forward to.

Lucius was off the weekend of the thirty-first of August and first of September and he and Narcissa would be taking the boys to King's Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express on the first of September for their trip to the school in Scotland. Harry was quite excited to be going to Hogwarts to expand his knowledge of magic, although he was concerned about the sorting. It was rumored that Voldemort had been in Gryffindor and as were many of the captured Death Eaters and quite frankly Harry did not want to have to share a common room and dormitory with those who might be the children of those Death Eaters. He sincerely hoped to be put in Slytherin, and thought he had a good chance at it considering that the book he was reading in the Malfoy Library was about Salazar Slytherin and stated quite plainly that he too was a parselmouth and was sometimes referred to as "Serpent Tongue" by the persons who were less than flattering about him. Harry put down the book and pulled out his silver pocket watch, it was the present that Draco had given him for his birthday because Harry was 'Known to be notoriously late' as Draco put it jokingly. Harry thought Draco thought he would like it, which he did of course, even if a Tempus charm was so simple it was one of the first spells a wizard learned with a practice wand. It was seven-thirty in the evening, he would need to go and pack soon as they would be leaving rather early for the train.

Harry made his way to his room only to find that Morak was already there.

"Morak, do you need something?" Harry said.

"Morak was ordered to pack for Master Harry." the elf said.

"Well, basically I need my robes, other cloths, books and all that." Harry said.

The elf snapped his fingers and all his school equipment and clothing was neatly packed into the trunk. "Does master require anything else for his school trip?" the house-elf said.

"No, I don't believe so but if I find that I do I can always send Narcissa a letter telling her what I need." Harry said.

"Supper will be served in the breakfast room shortly master." the elf said bowing and then exiting the room.

Harry checked to make sure everything was packed and yes the elf did forget small items of toiletries but other than that, which Harry corrected himself, everything was in order and Harry went down to supper.

SSSSSS

Draco and Harry woke early the morning of the first of September and their trunks were loaded into the family's Rolls-Royce, which Harry considered was odd as they rarely used the car unless Narcissa wanted to go some where more local than Diagon Ally to acquire supplies or articles.

"Well, now that everything has been taken care of lets be off, I believe that the train leaves Platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock." Lucius said.

"It does father." Draco said.

Harry settled into his seat in the extravagantly comfortable car, musing on how if Vernon Dersley were alive he would be supremely jealous of the fact that the Malfoys whom he would consider freaks of nature were able to afford such luxuries which in the muggle world were only for the very rich and powerful. Before he knew it he could feel the car lift up off the ground and soar into the air. He knew that the car had been modified for aerial transportation but had never actually been in it while it was flown except for the one time he had to go to St. Mungo's because he had accidentally poisoned himself when making a potion and didn't realize that he needed to wear gloves while working with it, and he didn't remember that time very well.

They made it to Kings Cross Station running a little later than Lucius liked but made their way to the platform and onto the train with few complications pausing briefly to say farewell to to Lucius and Narcissa.

Harry and Draco settled into a compartment that was unoccupied and Harry was keen on taking a nap as the train lurched into motion and the were soon speeding on their way to Hogsmeade Station and the school. While Harry dozed, lightly snoring Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini had entered the compartment and Blaise had challenged Draco to a chess match while Pansy gossiped with both of the boys. Harry was awoken by sudden charging in the hallway outside the compartments though, two very loud red headed boys had burst into the compartment where the four first years were.

"Quick, you didn't see us." They said as they cast disillusionment charm on themselves and stood silently against the wall. Shortly a red haired fifth year prefect, as indicated by his prefect's badge, opened the door of their compartment.

"Say, you lot haven't seen a pair of twins that look somewhat like me and are loud and rambunctious, trouble makers have you?" the prefect said.

Draco raised his eyebrow, Harry just looked at the prefect trying to decide what to say. Pansy was simply silent. It was Blaise who broke the silence.

"Sorry, we haven't seen anyone by that description." the black wizard said.

"Right then." the prefect said then left, closing the compartment door.

A few minutes passed as the prefect continued to check for the twins. Finally they ended their disillusionment charm and said.

"Thanks, we owe you, Percy would have given us a detention for sure." the boys said.

"No problem." Blaise turned back to his chess game with Draco.

"You lot are going to be first-years arn't you?" George said.

"Yes, we are." said Pansy.

"Well if you all end up in Slytherin we will see you then." Fred said casually turning to leave the compartment.

"Thats impossible." Draco ejaculated, "there haven't been any Weasleys in Slytherin for generations."

"No, It isn't impossible at all," a third red head said upon entering the compartment.

"Ron, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be beguiling one of your sycophants?" George said hotly.

"These traitors are indeed in Slytherin, much to the chagrin of our parents, Malfoy." Ronald said. "Any way, I heard a rumor that Harry Potter was in this compartment." he continued.

Harry finally looking up stopping his feigning of sleep. "So what if he is?" he said.

"So its you is it?" Ron said, "you will soon find Potter that there are those one shouldn't associate with, I can help you there." Ron held his hand out for Harry to shake.

"I think I can make those determinations myself thank you." Harry said frigidly not bothering to acknowledge Ron's hand being extended.

Ron Weasley turned a tinge of pink. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll come to the same sticky end that your parents did. Didn't know what was good for themselves, you keep hanging about riffraff like Malfoy here and it will rub off on you too."

Draco became visibly upset and was reaching for his wand, and Harry simply smirked as Ron was tapped on the shoulder by Harry and Draco's friend Goyle.

"Care to say that again Weasley?" Crabbe said, standing next to Goyle. The two boys were large almost toll like but were intensely loyal to both Harry and Draco. Goyle cracked his knuckles.

"Ron we suggest that you leave if you don't want to get beaten to a bloody pulp and we wont help you one damned bit." Fred said.

Ron Weasley exited the compartment.

"Thanks Greg, Vince." Harry said, "I wasn't too keen on fighting him."

"No worries Harry." Greg said.

"No trouble at all, you two okay?" Vince said.

"Yeah, a bit embarrassed though." Draco and the Weasley twins said at the same time.

Draco glared at the twins, being that they were Weasleys and related to the person who had embarrassed him.

"Look," George began, "we don't agree with him, or the rest of our family about you-know-who. We never asked our father to take that brand and would have wished that he didn't. Ron, Charlie, Bill, and Percy blame your Father, Malfoy, for his arrest and the bill of attainder that was passed on the family. But we disagree with them. Father knew what could happen when he became a Death Eater and he got what he deserved for following that madman."

Draco wasn't satisfied by their answer, but Harry was. "If his views are not your views I wont hold your family against you, if you don't hold mine against me. Lucius Malfoy is my guardian and I must confess that he is the most honorable man I have ever met and I admire him greatly."

"Lucius Malfoy is a good auror. But we are actually embarrassed by our family, those lot of Death Eaters and Death Eater wannabes like ickle Ron." Fred said, with a blush as red as his hair.

Finally seeing that blush Draco seemed satisfied. "If Harry wont hold your family against you, neither will I." he said.

"Wait, Mr. Potter...you said Lucius Malfoy is your guardian?" Fred said.

"Yes, he is. He was appointed by the Ministry years ago." Harry said.

"Hmm, Thats not what everyone thinks. Dumbledore has had it put out that you were staying with muggles." George said.

"Well, thats not true anymore, I did stay with a muggle aunt and uncle but they died." Harry said.

"Sorry about that loss as well as the loss of your parents." George said.

"Don't be, those muggles were insufferable. They were quite abusive to him." Draco said.

"Well we can see why now he would be saying these things," Fred said rubbing his brow, "it seems that you are a lord-level wizard."

"Probably wants it to appear that you are under his thumb." George said.

"I don't know about that, but I imagine people will be disabused of that notion shortly." Harry said with a mischievous grin.

The train ride continued with Vincent Crabbe, Greggory Goyle, Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Harry and the Weasley twins chatting in the compartment until it was time to get changed into their school robes, and the Pansy and the Weasleys excused themselves.

SSSSSSS

As the Hogwarts Express was pulling into Hogsmeade Station the school prefects were calling up and down the train. "Leave your belongings on the train they will be transported separately. We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in Five Minutes time."

Draco and Harry had already changed and were ravenous from not eating all day even though they had an opportunity to purchase sweets from the witch with the cart earlier, but did not do so. The train slowed and then stopped and the prefects directed the organized chaos of getting the students off the train.

Suddenly a giant of a man was calling "Firs' Years, over here!" The first year students moved in clumps over to the man.

"Right, Follow me, you will be getting your firs' site o' Hogwarts." he said as he lead them to a lake with many boats in the water.

"Get in the boats, no more th'n four to a boat." he said. Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Harry shared a boat and once they were all in the boats the boats launched themselves and crossed the lake heading straight for a set of cliffs. On top of the cliffs stood Hogwarts castle. It was nearly twice the size of Malfoy Manor and Harry and Draco gasped upon seeing it. The boats lead to a tunnel hidden in the cliffs and they slowed to a stop.

"Right, Everyone out." the giant of a man said as the boats stopped at as shore with a set of steps and he led them up those steps after everyone disembarked.

The giant of a man lead them to a set of double doors and knocked on them three times. The doors were opened at once. A tall stern looking witch was standing behind them in emerald green robes.

"The Firs' Years Professor McGonagall." The giant said.

"Thank You, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall said.

They followed the professor into the entrance hall of the castle. The sandstone flag pavement behind them and the granite walls illuminated by many torches. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices coming from the hall behind oaken double doors much like the entrance doors—the rest of the school must already be in that chamber.

However, Professor McGonagall did not lead them into the hall but rather into a small antechamber to the side of the hall. They crowded in standing rather more closely together than they usually otherwise would have.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said, "the start-of-term banquit will begin shortly but before it does you shall all be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses of Hogwarts are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin Each house has its own history and has produced outstanding wizards and witches. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs shall earn your house points, while any rule breaking will result in point losses for your house. At the end of the year the house with the most points will receive the house cup...a great honor. I hope you all will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few minutes before the whole school, I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Harry and Draco conferred with their friends about their appearances while the more obvious muggleborn students essentially panicked. Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Vince, and Greg having been raised in the pure-blood culture already knew how the sorting would happen. And the 'smartening up' consisted of doing a few simple straightening charms on their cloths and making sure their hair was acceptable.

A short time later Professor McGonagall re-entered the room. "The Sorting will begin please form a queue and follow me in an orderly fashion." she said.

She lead the students into the great hall on top of a platform that had a long table where the Professors, and Headmaster were sitting. Harry smirked at Snape when he passed by the potions master, the potions master quickly winked and went back to scowling at everyone. After all the first-years had been lined up on the platform in front of the professors they stopped while Professor McGonagall brought out a three-legged stool and a rather tattered patched hat which Harry recognized as the Sorting-Hat from a illustration in one of the books about Hogwarts that was in the Malfoy Library.

As the Sorting began the Hat which had been placed on the stool burst into song:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But Don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting-Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting-Hat cant see,_

_so try me one and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the stout of heart,_

_Their daring, and nerve_

_Set Gryffindors apart._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in old wise Ravenclaw, _

_If you have a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_those cunning folk will use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And Don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I am a thinking cap!"_

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said. She began to read the names off her list.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF" shouted the hat.

"Bones, Susan!" McGonagall said.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again.

"Boot, Terry!" McGonagall said.

"RAVENCLAW!" said the hat.

"Brockleherst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and "Bulstrode, Millicent" became the first new Slytherin. Harry mused for a bit hoping that he would be sorted into Slytherin, he was sure most of his friends were going to be in Slytherin..their families all had been Slytherins, and his mother had been a Slytherin (even though she was muggleborn).

"Finch-Fletchley!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes Harry noticed the hat took time to decide on the house sometimes it shouted the house out straight away. "Finnegan, Seamus," sat on the stool for a full minute before the hat sorted him into Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry heard Weasley groan at that selection, it seems he didn't care much for the girl. The Sorting continued.

Greg went to Slytherin, as had Vince. Draco was up next soon, he went to Slytherin as was expected.

"Moon"...,"Nott"..., then "Parkinson, Pansy".

She was sorted into Slytherin as well. Followed by "Perks, Sally Anne,"

Finally. "Potter, Harry"

Harry walked over to the stool and put on the hat.

"Hmm, very difficult," the hat said into Harry's head. "A good deal of courage, and not a bad mind either...whats this? Ambition got quite a bit of that, now where should I put you?"

"Not Bloody Gryffindor you stupid hat." Harry thought.

"Not Gryffindor? Are you sure? You could be great you know, Gryffindor could help you on your way to greatness." the hat said.

"Yeah, like they would take to a parselmouth and a sworn enemy of Voldemort there...Not Gryffindor."

"Well If you are sure..." "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

Harry removed the hat, relieved he hadn't gone to Gryffindor and made his way over to Draco's side not even noticing that he was receiving the loudest cheer of all.

As the ceremony finished up Weasley went to Gryffindor, as did Dean Thomas, and Blaise was sorted to Slytherin. Professor McGonagall took away the hat and the stool, while Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Now before we begin our feast I have a few words to say, and here they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, and Tweak. Thank you." and the headmaster sat down.

"Is he mad?" Harry couldn't help but asking.

He was answered by the head boy, who was also quidditch team captain, Marcus Flint. "Mad? Oh my yes he is...but he is powerful." he said.

Suddenly the plates in front of Harry filled with food and they enjoyed their feast.

Following their supper the Slytherin prefects lead the Slytherin First Years to their dorms in the dungeons.

"Okay," said the male prefect who was leading the troupe of first years, "This is the doorway to the Slytherin Common Room. If I find out that any of you have reviled this location you will be very sorry."

Harry couldn't even believe there was a doorway there it simply looked like a space of blank dungeon wall.

"The Passwords are 'Morte Ai Leoni'" the prefect said. Instantly a space opened in the wall and lead them toward a large room with a low hanging ceiling with green lamps and warm fire in the fire place. "Professor Snape will be here shortly for the beginning of the year speech, afterwards you are free to go to bed, although I suggest you do so because classes begin tomorrow morning at eight a.m. Sharp." The prefect continued.

Shortly Professor Snape came into the common room.

"Right, So you are all Slytherins. We have had the cup for the past six years and I think that I would like to keep it here in the dungeons. Any rule-breaking by any of you will result in an intimidate detention from me. If you need help with potions I can be reached in my office after supper, or before dinner every day. If you have a problem that a prefect cannot deal with refer to me in my office. That is all." Snape said and then left.

Harry and Draco were both sleepy and were lead to their dorms, the boys rooms to the left and down a flight of stairs with plaques displaying the roman numerals for their year number, girls to the right and similar. In the dorm room there were five four-poster beds with curtains for privacy draped in green with silver highlights, and sea-foam colored sheets with a black, silver and green quilt. Harry noticed all their stuff had already been moved and made his way over to his bed which had his trunk at the foot of it.

There was also a loo at the end of the room and Harry quickly went in and brushed his teeth and washed his face before going back to his bed and falling asleep rather quickly.


	6. Chapter 5

**The War of Lords: Book One.**

**Chapter Five.**

Harry had an intellectual knowledge that he was famous and had gotten used to people staring at him from when he went to Diagon Ally with Narcissa and Draco on occasion. But at Hogwarts it was like that, only magnified. People would stop to stair at him, and his scar, double back in corridors to pass him twice. It was becoming rather annoying. Not to mention that it was interfering with him getting to class on time.

Hogwarts had one-hundred forty-two staircases, some were wide and sweeping, others narrow and rickety, still other had a vanishing step that one had to remember to jump over and some even lead to different places on different days. Doors sometimes wouldn't open unless you asked them politely or tickled them in the right way. Sometimes there were doors that weren't doors at all but rather solid walls just pretending. Everything also seemed to move around quite a lot, Harry had gotten used to moving portraits but was sure the suits of armor could walk. Worst of all was the caretaker Mr. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris whom it was a great ambition of many students to give a good swift kick. Break one rule, step one toe out of line and she would go back to her master who would come wheezing in less than two seconds.

Among these things that the students had to contend with were also ghosts. The Bloody Baron was always more than willing to help new Slytherins find their way around, and he was also the only one who could control Peeves the resident poltergeist. Peeves was especially troublesome. He would sneak up behind students and grab their nose and then scream "GOT YOUR CONK!" throw bits of chalk and make himself a general pain in the arse.

Fortunately the courses weren't too bad for Harry. Being raised for the past five years as a pure-blood wizard he could sail through the more basic courses. Also each professor had a different method of teaching. Arguably the most boring class was History of Magic taught by Professor Binns, the only spectral professor in the school. Hogwarts legend had it that Professor Binns fell asleep in the professor's lounge in front of the fire and woke up the next morning to teach leaving his physical body behind him. Harry used the time that would otherwise be wasted in this class writing his essays for his other classes, particularly Wizarding Etiquette, which was a required course for first years and astronomy which was held every Tuesday in the North Tower.

The actual magic courses were more difficult. Three times a week they went to the greenhouses at the back of the castle to study Herbology with Professor Sprout, a dumpy little witch and also head of Hufflepuff house, where they learned about all sorts of plants and fungi and their uses.

Professor Flitwick the charms professor, and also the head of Ravenclaw house, was a tiny man who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. He took the roll call before the start of class and when the came to Harry's name gave a squeak and fell off his pile of books on the second day of the term.

Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, taught Transfiguration. Harry began to believe that this was a witch with whom one should not mess. The first class that they had with her she gave a speech about not mucking about in her class. That was followed by taking complicated notes and attempting to transfigure a match into a needle, which only Hermione Granger, Draco and Harry were able to accomplish. The latter two more on raw power than on actually understanding the process but they figured it out soon enough after redoubling effort on theory work.

The one class everyone was looking forward too was Defense Against the Dark Arts. But that one turned out to be a joke. Professor Quirrel did nothing but stutter and stammer the whole time and obviously knew nothing about the dark arts as Harry had already brought with him several books on them. Oddly the entire room smelled of garlic and the rumor was it was to fend off a vampire that Professor Quirrel allegedly ran into in Bulgaria. Professor Quirrel also wore a ridiculous purple turban that he claimed was given him as a thank you by an African prince for ridding their village of zombie. However everyone doubted that story because when Blaise asked him about it he turned pink and started talking about the weather. Harry and Draco decided that it would just be better to exhaust the library themselves rather than rely on this unreliable teacher. Besides, learning the Dark Arts was more fun than just learning the defense against them, and also logically one couldn't defend themselves against the Dark Arts unless they themselves knew the Dark Arts; or at least that was their Slytherin logic.

As Friday approached Harry began to anticipate their potions class with Severus, although he knew he had to address him in class as Professor Snape or Sir. That didn't bother Harry all that much. He had already been invited to tea with his Uncle Sev at three in the afternoon anyway. It seemed that there was something Severus needed to speak with him and Draco about.

The boys finished their breakfasts early and went down to the dungeons where the potions class was held. They had their classes in a double session with the Gryffindors. Professor Snape took the roll and when he came to Ron Weasley's name he sneered and said, "Yet an other Weasley," with disgust in his voice.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." Snape began his voice almost a whisper—but they caught every word like McGonagall he had a talent for keeping a class's attention with very little effort. "As there is very little foolish wand waving in this class, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The class remained silent after this little speech. Draco and Harry gave each other a knowing glance. They were prepared to deal with this persona of Snape as the meanest professor in Hogwarts.

"Weasley!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to and infusion of wormwood?"

Harry's, Draco's, and Hermione's hands shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir." Weasley said.

"Tut, tut--Clearly blood status isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione, Draco and Harry who all obviously knew the answer even though the two Slytherins managed to look like they were bored by the whole lecture so far, even though they both had charmed quills taking notes of every single word said in the class. That was a handy little charm Harry had learned out of one the books in the Malfoy Library Useful Charms for Everyday Purposes. It was a very basic book and most wizards were able to do these charms with very little effort, unless they were using a practice wand which didn't have a magical core. The wand cores in regular wands acted like an amplifier for the wizard's innate magical ability.

"Let's try again. Weasley, Where would you look if I told you find me a bezoar?"

Draco put his hand down but Harry's and Hermione's remained in the air. Harry and Draco along with the other Slytherins, were shaking trying to prevent from laughing. Blaise had a smirk on his face that proved he knew the answer as well but wasn't about to act like he did.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh Weasley?"

Harry almost for a few seconds felt sorry for the Gryffindor when he started to sweat. But only almost. Harry finally put his hand down, he was sure that Severus wasn't going to call on him...he was having too much fun taking the mick out of the Gryffindork.

"What is the difference, Weasley, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, I think Hermione does why don't you try her."

A few people laughed, Draco and Harry smirked. "Sit down Miss Granger." Snape snapped. The professor tried to make it obvious that he was not at all pleased. Harry thought he was a great actor, this man who was incredibly kind and loving to him could seem so grotesquely inhumane to outsiders. Harry admired the plan really, his students would be so terrified that they would force themselves to work harder in the class.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek." Snape turned on his heal swishing his robes elegantly.

"For your information, Weasley, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is called the Drought of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone-like substance that is found in a goat's stomach and is used to cure most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well why aren't you all copying that down?"

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors either during the class. Harry surmised it was Severus' personal sport, it certainly was amusing to him to watch Weasley made a fool of in front of his entire house.

Snape put the students into pairs pairing Harry with Greg and Draco with Vince. Those two were easily the worst students at potions not having very much patience as was required with brewing but they probably wouldn't fail working with Draco and Harry, anyone else and that was subject to debate. Severus swept through the classroom criticizing everyone's potions work, except for Draco and Harry, while they measured out dried nettles and crushed snake fangs. Indeed, Snape was just commenting on how Harry had the potion simmering perfectly when suddenly there was a loud explosion from the Gryffindor side of the room. Longbottom had exploded Finnigin's cauldron and potion was all over him and the floor.

"Idiot boy." Snape snapped. "Take him to the hospital wing, Finnigin."

"Weasley, why did you not tell Mr. Longbottom to not put the porcupine quills until the potion had simmered ten minutes, thought it would make you look good if he did it wrong, did you? Thats fifteen points from Gryffindor." Snape spat at the blushing redhead.

SSSSS

After lunch Harry and Draco had a two hours of free time before they had to go and see what Severus wanted so they went to the Library. This morning had been fabulous Weasley had lost 25 points in their first week for Gryffindor. Harry and Draco were pretty much the princes of Slytherin House by now. They spent their time off in the library doing research on parseltounge for Harry, and obscure charms for Draco. The funny thing was that they were far ahead of the courses that they were taking and that meant that they had time to relax more this year, well they would have if Harry's ambition hadn't gotten the better of him.

At five to three Harry and Draco left the library to go and have tea with Snape who had a planning period at this time. When they entered the potions class room, Snape had just finished his fifth year N.E.W.T.s class.

"Hurry up, Wood." the professor spat at the only other student in the room, obviously a Gryffindor.

"I'm finished, sir." He said putting some of his potion in a vial and placing it on Snape's desk, before rushing out of the room.

As soon as Wood left Snap dropped the scowl that he had worn for most of the day. "Well, I suppose we should have some tea. The house-elf should have already brought it. This way to my office." he said. Severus lead the boys to the far end of the potions lab to a door that was set in the stone and pushed on it to reveal his office. It contained a fireplace and a rather large desk where there were many notes on various potions. A batch of veritaserum was simmering in a cauldron in the corner, almost completed. He lead them to the desk and there were two rather comfortable chairs in front of it. A tea service for three with milk and sugar was set and also a dish of lemon biscuits, of which Harry was fond.

Snape sat behind his desk, and the boys sat in the comfortable chairs. "Well Harry, I must say that you have given the old bee quite a scare." He said.

"I don't understand Sev. What do you mean?" Harry said taking a cup of tea and adding milk and sugar to it.

"Dumbledore wanted you to be in Gryffindor, that was his plan since the beginning, why he sent you to be with those muggles rather than finding an acceptable wizarding family." Snape said.

"Why on earth would he want me there? What purpose would that serve?" Harry said in a shocked manner.

"I would imagine Harry that it was a cover in case you were called by the Dark. Being a Light Lord, he doesn't want the completion Harry. I know now that he felt both yours and Draco's magical aura during the sorting and he has made himself frantic ever since."

"Well I probably wont be a Light wizard when the magic calls." Harry said, knowing it was the two forces of magic Light and Dark that selected the wizard rather than their choices. True any wizard could perform Dark magic, or Light magic but some would be easier than the other depending on how the magical forces chose. Light wizards were better at fire magic, for example while Dark wizards were better at occlumency, legilimency and glamors.

"Your wand suggests such, although there are parselmouths who have been light wizards. It is rare, but it has happened." Snape said.

"So whats he frantic over, me becoming the next Voldemort?" Harry said.

"Precisely." Snape said.

"I see, so if I had been a Gryffindork, than he wouldn't be so worried then?" Harry said.

"Well, if the magic does what I and Lucius think its going to do, no. He would have undertaken a campaign to keep you ignorant, that was his plan all along." Snape said.

"But that hasn't happened. Harry is one of the most gifted Slytherins in our year. Not to mention he has already mastered most of the course work for the year as have I." Draco said finally speaking as he had been listening and munching on a biscuit.

"Thats not what I'm talking about Draco. He wanted to keep Harry ignorant of the fact that he uses compulsion magic, and potions to try to control people's thoughts. Ignorant that he is a legilimens, although not as powerful a one as the Dark Lord, but powerful enough." Severus said bringing his tea to his lips and sipping it.

"I see," said Harry.

"So, I'm going to tell you now, Harry. Never accept tea if he offers it. It will contain Calming Drought at the very least. I haven't yet determined what he puts on the lemon drops, but I did notice that he uses a separate box for the ones he gives to other people than the ones he uses himself. There was a small imperfection on the box that he uses for himself which isn't there on the one he uses for passing those things out." Snape said.

"And he doesn't know you are telling me this? I know he has access to all the wards in the school." Harry said.

"No, I have linked a glamor into the wards. But it is best to finish up your tea before he gets curious about me over stirring the veritaserum."

Harry and Draco finished up and left making only small talk after finding out the main thing that Severus wanted to impress on them.


End file.
